


hidden emotions

by sharkside



Series: understanding [1]
Category: Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, Danganronpa, Danganronpa THH - Fandom
Genre: Light Angst, M/M, My First Fanfic, i think, naegami angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-12 05:08:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29005074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sharkside/pseuds/sharkside
Summary: a short story told in the pov of byakuya togami.
Relationships: Naegami - Relationship
Series: understanding [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2127810
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	hidden emotions

it was following me around all day since i got here. i could never escape it. even when i tried to hide, it still found me. i even found it lurking in my bathroom when i was trying to take a shower.

its name was toko fukawa. i refuse to acknowledge it as a person. well, it told me there was a damn serial killer living inside its body, so maybe you cant really call it a "person." maybe its more like a hyper dog. it gets way too excited which eventually gets annoying. it even yaps about its "food" cravings, which you really dont want to hear while drinking your tea.

i had finally gotten away from the dog and refuged in the library. i come in here frequently, so its sure to sniff me out eventually.

the library is my favorite place in the school. its filled with books that werent already in my personal library back at the mansion. plus, the back room is filled with books confirming conspiracy theories about the government and such. its interesting stuff, but not for the lighthearted, so i tell people to stay out of there.

i grabbed a random book off the shelf, plugged in a reading lamp, and sat down at the desk inconveniently placed in the middle of the room. the book was titled "hidden emotions." the back of the book described it as a love story where two people who have social and emotional issues build a relationship and slowly open up to each other.

i put the book back in its place and grabbed another. next, please.

love stories werent for me. well, love in general isnt for me. i have more important things to worry about, such as myself and my wealth. having to worry about another person and buy stuff for them would only make me a disgrace to the togami family. the wedding system weve used for generations is much more effecting for keeping the corporation successful.

this book was about a murder mystery that the protagonist has to solve all by himself because he is the prime suspect. now this is my cup of tea. plus, its useful considering the situation were in.

speaking about death, here comes the devil. the door opened slowly and quietly, just like when its stalking me. it seems like my time has come to an end. well, ill at least try to finish a few more pages while it creeps up to me.

before i knew it, the figure was standing right above me. damn, and i was just getting to know the protagonist. 

although i was sitting, it was still a bit shorter than me. "what do you want this time? just go away," i said in my im-annoyed-with-you tone, not looking up from the book. ah, the protagonists name was makoto just like that one-

in that moment, it lifted up my head with its index finger, our eyes locking together.  
in that moment, i realized i had made a mistake.  
in that moment, i-

"u-uh, im sorry to bother you, togami," makoto naegi stuttered as he pulled away his finger. he had a nervous smile, and an almost dramatic bead of sweat rolled down his face. i think he realized that i noticed, because that smile was suddenly shining in a matter of milliseconds.

ah, i see. hes just like me, isnt he?

i could see the pain in his eyes. maybe he hasnt gotten over that idols death just yet, but he was still smiling. maybe he could fool the others, but not me. maybe we are the same, in some sort of way.

but only in that way, since he is still a commoner, and i am byakuya togami.

just then i had realized his face was concerningly close to mine, and i feel like all of my superiority has disappeared. i caught myself blushing a little and pushed him back. damn it, togami, keep yourself together!

"w-well, um, she asked me to look for you or else, a-and now i found you! i dont know what she meant by 'or else,' but it s-sounded pretty bad."

i got flustered, but i returned back to my emotionless expression. he seemed to be suspicious of that, since he raised his eyebrow slightly.

"well, go tell it i escaped the school or something. that should keep it occupied for a while."

"it? togami, shes not a dog-"

"just go. do as i say or i will buy your family and sell them on the black market."

makoto looked surprised, but a bit saddened. he scurried out of the room, looking down at the floor.

then i realized what i just did.

'damn it togami, keep yourself together.' i tried to affirm myself, but my head overfilled with thoughts.

that makoto naegi is certainly something else. maybe i could fit him into my life agenda somewhere.

i set down the mystery novel and picked the romance one back up. ill definitely have to make some changes if he decides to stick around. i guess this could be the start of my journey of change.

just then, the dog burst through the door, breathing heavily and yapping about "food" again. damn it, naegi.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for reading! this is my first fanfic that ive ever written, so i hope you enjoyed ^_^  
> i think byakuya does get a little out of character though, ill be sure to fix that in future works  
> if you have any constructive criticism let me know! im all open for any suggestions to make my writing better :) ( + should i keep writing in lowercase w/ no apostrophes or do you prefer, well, grammar?)  
> again, thank you so much for reading, it truly mean a lot.  
> make sure to eat and drink water today, ily! /p /g


End file.
